Tough Decisions
by monkeypursegurl
Summary: About a girl that gets over her life long crush for a new guy in school. Now that she is into the new guy her crush is into her. And now she has to make a decision between them.
1. Default Chapter

"See you when you get home,' yelled Claudia's mom when getting on the bus. Claudia was 13 years old and was in the 8th grade.  
School was tough and hectic. Claudia sighed and lay back in her brown leather seat. She took her CD player out of her blue and white backpack. Putting the headphones on and listening to music she smiled and closed her eyes.  
"So how was your weekend," a voice interrupted her rest. She opened her eyes and stared at her younger neighbor. "Why can't she just leave me alone for once," Claudia thought. Christina was ok at times but got on her nerves a lot. "Ok," Claudia replied, trying to keep her answers short. "So was mine. I had tons of homework though. Did you have any homework?" Claudia rolled her eyes in her mind. "No," she said, trying not to sound annoyed.  
The bus stopped for another pick-up. "Well I better get back to my seat. Talk to you later. I don't want anyone to take my seat," Christina said and walked down the aisle. "Thank you," Claudia said under her breath. She turned her CD player back on and started to relax again.  
The yellow school bus stopped outside of school and let the students off. Claudia got off and started toward the huge building called Johnson Junior High.  
After she dropped off her stuff in her locker she went to homeroom. "Oh my god, I have to tell you what happened on line Saturday." It was Claudia's best friend Virginia. Virginia and Claudia met in the second grade. They haven't been without each other since. "What happened," asked Claudia. "Well I was talking to Jason and guess what he said?' cried Virginia excitedly. "What," answered Claudia eagerly. "He said that he likes you and wants to know if you want to go to the movies with him on Friday," she told her best friend, jumping up and down. "Oh my god!" cried Claudia. "But why didn't he ask me himself?" "Oh, well I wasn't supposed to say anything," Virginia replied slowly and guiltily. "He actually said that he might ask you. But I really think he is." Claudia's smile faded.  
Jason was Claudia's life long crush. She liked him since the fifth grade. Jason was tall, good looking, with big brown eyes, wonderful hair, and a fabulist smile. Claudia always thought that he left her hints that he liked her, but she never really knew for sure. Many times he said that he might ask her out but never fell through. "And what makes you think he will this time. It's been like the millionth," she said while sitting in her seat and looking disappointed. "Don't worry. I spoke to like all of his friends and they all say that he likes you. I guess he is just nervous,' Virginia said in a soothing voice. "Yea, I guess so," replied Claudia, still sounding down. The bell rang and the announcements started on the P.A. It was the beginning of the day and that meant boring.  
  
The day was already half over and it was lunchtime, Claudia's favorite period. This is where she could relax, eat, and hang with her friends. All lunch period all she could do was watch Jason. He was different. All the boys in the school were either perverted or shallow: not Jason. He was smart, funny, and sweet. All of Claudia's classes were with him. They sat next to each other in three periods. "Claudia? Earth to Claudia." Angela, another friend, interrupted her thoughts. "What, what?" Claudia was now back on the same planet everyone else was on. "We were just asking you if you wanted to come to the mall with us today after school." "Ok. Yeah that sounds like fun," everyone at the table was looking at her funny. She still was half daydreaming and looking in the direction of Jason. "Oh," said Casey, another friend sounding like she was finally getting something. Oh what," asked Claudia, sounding insulted. Casey was looking in the direction that her friend was a minute ago. "Oh nothing, she said smiling. "Just realizing what or who you were daydreaming about. That's all." "What, you have a problem with that," Claudia shot back sounding defensive.  
  
"Hey, don't snap at us. Don't worry about it Claud. He'll ask you. Just wait that's all. I bet you by the end of the day you will be going out with him," said Virginia. "Sorry. But I have been waiting forever. If he isn't going to do it soon then I am moving on to someone else," Claudia replied. Everyone at the table broke out laughing. She glared at everyone. "Were sorry Claud, but its just unrealilistic. You have been stuck on him forever. We couldn't pull you off him even if everyone in the school helped," laughed Angela, tears running down her face. "Even if he doesn't ask you, why can't you just ask him," questioned Casey settling down. Everyone fell silent. Claudia hesitated. "Well, I just don't believe it works that way. I think that the guy should ask the girl." Claudia looked over at he crush's table and looked away frowning. The bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria cleared out.  
  
It was the end of the day and Virginia was wrong. Jason never approached her at all today. She walked to the bus and got on. After she found a seat, she looked out the window. "What is wrong with me? Why can't he just be brave and ask me, he should know I will say yes. What f he doesn't like me? Nothing ever good happens to me," Claudia thought. Claudia opened the door to her house and walked into the kitchen. A tall women with brown hair and brown eyes was in their making diner. "Hey mom," greeted Claudia. Her mom turned around and smiled. "Hello honey, how was your day," she asked. "It was ok. It's school," replied her daughter. "Can I go to the mall today with some friends," asked Claudia while getting a drink out of the refrigerator and sitting down at the counter "Do you have any homework to do," her mom asked. "Yes but I can get that done in like fifteen minutes," she responded. "Well get that done first and then you can go", she replied. "All right. I'll go do that now and then I'll call Virginia." Claudia left the kitchen and walked upstairs to her room. She got out her homework and started it. After she was done she called her friend on her baby blue colored phone on her night stand. Claudia dialed the number and a women on the other line picked up. "Hello," asked the pleasant sounding women on the other end. "Hello Mrs. Palk. May I speak to Virginia please," asked Claudia politely. "Of course sweetie, let me get her," and she yelled for her daughter. "Hey," answered the familiar voice. "Hey Virginia. I can come to the mall today with you guys," she said. "Ok great. We are going to goat like four if that's ok with you," Virginia said. "Yeah that's fine. Can your mom pick me up," Claudia asked her friend. "Alright. Ok so I'll see you around 3:30. Bye." "Bye." And the two friends hung up.  
Claudia got ready and got in the car with her friend and her mother. They got to the mall and saw the rest of their group of friends in front of the tall building. For about a half an hour they looked around and then they all decide to grab something to eat at the food court. After everyone ordered their food they gathered around a big round table and sat down. "Did you see that guy at the register? He was fine," said a blonde haired girl that went by the name of Crystal. "Well I still think that guy at the music shop was a babe," replied Casey and took a sip of her diet soda. "Ew," some of the girls said in unison. Casey blushed. "What do you think Claudia? Who do you like better, the guy in the music shop or the guy at the register," asked Angela. Claudia thought for a few minutes. "Or, the guy that you would love to go out with back at school," suggested Virginia. All the girls smiled and so did Claudia. "Do you guys think I am crazy? Waiting around for him," Claudia asked her friends. "Well it doesn't matter what we think. It's really what you think. If you think it is the right thing to do then go for it," Casey answered. Claudia nodded and took a bite out if her burger.  
The next morning was the same as the rest: Getting up at six, getting dressed, eating breakfast and going out on the bus. As Claudia closed her locker door, Virginia ran up to her. "Did you see the new guy," she asked smiling. Claudia looking the direction her friend was looking. Her eyes caught a cool looking, blonde haired, hot looking guy. Claudia was easily attracted to him. He was wearing a hot blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "And the best part about it is he is in our class," Virginia squeaked excitedly.  
As they walked into homeroom they couldn't take their eyes off the new guy. They weren't the only ones either. All the other girls were looking at him dreamily trying to talk to him and introduce themselves. "That is so ridicules," protested Claudia. "Why can't they just leave him alone? Look at them all bombarding him and crowding him." "Yeah, that is so ridicules," agreed Virginia but hardly sounding convincing.  
He was in the same first class Claudia had. The bell rang and Claudia's World Civic teacher began to speak: "Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student with us," said Mr. Cirt, obviously talking about the new guy. "Please introduce yourself," he suggested. The new guy stood up and put him hands in his back pockets. He had no idea what to say. "Um, well my name is Alex Frabe and I am from Wisconsin," and he sat down. All the girls clapped dreamily and the all the boys snorted. "Well, thank you Alex and welcome to Johson High. We will try our best to make you feel at home," said Mr. Cirt and started with the lesson. A couple minutes before the bell rang Mr. Cirt ended the lesson and said: "Will someone please show Mr. Frabe around," asked the teacher. All the girls raised their hands. "Ms. Vanepsi, will you do the honors," Mr. Cirt suggested and all the girls glared at Claudia. "Sure," she responded and the bell rang. Claudia got up to meet Alex. "Hi, my name is Claudia. I guess I will be your tour guide," she introduced herself. "Hi," he laughed, " my name is Alex. I guess we have all the same classes together." "Yes we do. Right now we have English which is right down here," she guided him down the hall into a carpeted classroom. He sat behind her. "So whats the teachers name," Alex whispered in her ear. She turned around. "She is Mrs. Casper. She is really nice and he class is really easy," she replied.  
After English, Claudia showed Alex to the next two classes. In biology they sat next to each other. Every girl in the room hated Claudia because of this and Jason couldn't believe it. When the bell rang to establish that Biology had ended, Alex and Claudia walked out side-by-side.  
  
"What class is now," Alex asked Claudia. "Lunch is this period. We drop off our books in our lockers and we go off toward the cafeteria," she told him. "Oh," he said. "Do you think I can sit with you for lunch?" Claudia couldn't believe that he asked her this. "Yeah, of course," she answered.  
  
When they entered the cafeteria they were talking and laughing. About everyone was looking at them. When they got to the lunch table Claudia's friends were speechless when he sat down. Claudia looked around at them all. "It's ok if Alex sits here right," she asked. All they did was nod. Claudia introduced all of them to Alex, and he told them about Wisconsin and they told him about everything he needed to know about Johnson High.  
The last bell of the day rung and that meant it was time to go home. Claudia went for her locker. When she turned around Alex was standing behind her. "Hey," he said. "Hey," said Claudia. "So how did you like your first day?" "Great thanks to you. Thanks for showing me around," he said smiling. "No problem," Claudia replied. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out to the movies on Friday with me," he asked her. Claudia was shocked. "I can't believe that a new hot guy just asked me out. What should I say," she thought. After a few seconds of silence. "I'd love to," Claudia was able to say, and she gave Alex a big smile. "Great," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow then and we'll talk more about it then." "Sounds great," Claudia replied, hugging her books tight. Then Alex waved good-bye and walked off.  
Claudia couldn't wait to get home and tell all of her friends. When she opened the door to her house, she ran upstairs to her room. She through her backpack to the floor and jumped on her bed to get to the phone. Claudia dialed Virginia's number in a flash. "Hello," her friends voice answered. "Hey," Claudia spoke excidedly. "Guess what happened to me after school?" "Um, I don't know," Virginia said. "Well you know that really cute new guy named Alex. You know the one who sat at our table and I showed him around the school," She asked, even tough it was obvious. "Of, course," Virginia replied. "Well, after school he came up to me at my locker and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him on Friday," she told quickly. "Oh my god! Wait, are you sure it wasn't Jason," she said sarcasticly. "Jason who," Claudia said back. For a couple of minutes all the two best friends could do was scream and giggle. Then Claudia's mom yelled in the background, "Claudia. I need your help in the kitchen," she yelled up the stairs. Claudia rolled her eyes. "Ok," she yelled back to her mom. "I have to go," Claudia told her friend. "Alright, but tomorrow we have to talk about everything. About how to do your hair, what clothes your are going to wear and how to do your make-up," Virginai said in a I-can't-wait tone. "Fine by me. Bye," and both of the girls hung up.  
Claudia ran down to the kitchen to help her mom. "What do you need mom," Claudia asked with a great big smile stretched out on her face. Her mother noticed this. "Why are you so happy," her mom asked. "Oh nothing big. Just had a good day at school," she told her. "That's good. Can you help set the table for me please? Set it for five tonight. Your father's boss is coming over for dinner," she told her daughter, while she was mixing some ingredients together. "Ok," Claudia replied and skipped off to get the utensils.  
  
The next day Claudia could no wait to get to school. She raced off the bus and quickly got her books. She still couldn't believe that she was going to go out with Alex. As she was thinking this someone came up to her. It was Jason. "Hey," he said. "Hey," said Claudia looking confused. "So what's up?" Jason put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth. "Um, I just wanted to know if you, um wanted to go out with me on Friday,? Jason asked her and looked at his feet. Claudia stared at him for a few seconds. She must have been dreaming or something she thought. "I can't," she finally said. Jason looked disappointed. "I have something to do on Friday that's all," she said. "Oh, ok. Maybe some other time then," he asked sounding a little bit down.  
  
""Yeah, sure," Claudia replied, and Jason walked back to his seat. Just then Virginia walked in he classroom. "Hey hot stuff," she replied to her friend. "I have a few ideas for you on Friday. I have already chosen a few outfits that you can wear. Some of them are yours and some of them are mine." She handed Claudia a piece of paper that was tilted, Outfits.  
Claudia took the piece of paper and looked it over. "Awesome. Maybe today I can come over and we talk more about it," Claudia suggested. "That would be great. My mom is on a business trip and won't be back till, like, eight. And my dad won't be home until, like, six I think. So it will be fine," Virginia said.  
After the bell rang, Claudia headed for her first class. She saw Alex and he looked at her. They both smiled at each other.  
When the next two periods were over it was time for Biology. Claudia got her books together and sat alone at one of the big black desks. Then Alex came over and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said. "Mind if I sit here?" She smiled. "Of course not," she said. They were partners for that days activity. Claudia enjoyed it. She was finally getting over her crush, and to her surprise, it felt good.  
At lunch, they sat next to each other also. They weren't even going out and it looked like they were a couple. Again, they laughed and talked. They settled that tomorrow at seven they were going to meet at the movies.  
  
Claudia went on Virginia's bus that day. Overall, the bus ride was of nonstop talking and giggling. The bus stopped and they both got off. Virginia got out her key, placed it inside the keyhole, and turned it. When they got inside, they went into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink," Virginia offered. "Yea. I'll have soda I guess," she said. They took their drinks and school stuff up the stairs and into Virginia's room. It was pretty big. She had blue walls with all different posters of bands and guys. When you walk in, on your left is her canopy bed. Facing the bed was a TV and a computer. By her bedside she had a phone and an alarm clock.  
They jumped on her bed and first did their homework. After a half an hour, Virginia took out the list, and walked toward her walk in closet. "First on the list is, the denim skirt and the tank top with the denim over coat. Then we have the corduroy jeans with the blue rind stoned t-shirt.," she said, gesturing to the outfits that were in her closet. She described and showed Claudia all of the out fits and she decided to go with the first out fit: the denim skirt with the tank top and denim over coat. But instead of having the tank top, they switched that with the blue rind- stoned t-shirt.  
The next half an hour they decided what shoes to wear, black knee- high boots, and what make-up to wear. When they were finished with that, they decide how to wear her hair. Wearing it up with a curly pony tail looked great with the outfit.  
Claudia spent another hour over Virginia's house. They spoke about how they thought the date was going to turn out. At six, Claudia's mom came to pick her up. When they were driving home it never hit her that she never asked her mom if she could go out tomorrow night. "Mom," she asked after about ten minutes. "Yes sweetie," she replied, and stopped at the red light. "Can I go out to the movies tomorrow at seven," she asked while the light was still red. "I think so. I don't think we are doing anything tomorrow," she said and began to drive again. "Ok. After school I am going to go on her bus and her mom is going to drop us off. And we were thinking that I can sleep over her house afterwards," she requested. "That's fine. I'll bring your sleeping bag over while you are in school so you don't have to carry it on the bus," Claudia's mom told her. Ok," Claudia replied. 


	2. tough decisionsmore chapters

"My mom said that I can sleep over on Friday," Claudia told Virginia in homeroom on Friday. She kept thinking about what would happen and smiled every time. Finally she was going to go out with a guy. Especially a guy that had the guts to ask her before it was too late.  
During the whole day, all that Alex and Claudia could do was smile at each other. At lunch, the both of them kept telling one another how they couldn't wait until that night. "I can't wait," Claudia told Alex. "The same here," he replied. "Well, what movie are we going to see," asked Claudia eagerly. "Anything that you want to see," Alex said.. "I was thinking a movie that we won't want to see." All Alex could do was smile the few minutes that Claudia looked confused. Then she finally got it. "That's fine with me," she said, blushing.  
On the bus Claudia told Virginia what the convocation that she had with her date during lunch. "I can't believe that he said that," Virginia cried. "Tonight I hope that is going to happen to me. I found a date. I asked David Garsh. I've had a crush on him since yesterday when he picked up my books for me when I dropped them in the hall. He is really cute and sweet. Maybe something will happen down the long road. "I'm happy for you. It's great of you that you had the guts to ask him. I wish I was as brave as you," Claudia replied.  
When the both of them were dropped off, Claudia's sleeping bag was on the doorstep. On top was a note. It read: Claudia, Virginia's mom wasn't home so I left your sleeping bag on the porch for you. It has all the things that you need. If it doesn't, give me a call and I will drop it off. Hope you have a good time. Call me before you go to bed. In other words, call me at 9. Love you, Mom. Claudia folded up the note, and placed it in her bag. The two of them went straight for Virginia's room. They gathered everything that they would need for that night.  
Up until 5:30 they watched TV, played games, talked, and fooled around. When it reached that time they suddenly became serious. Both of them got dressed and did their makeup and then their hair. By the time they were done, they had 20 minutes to spare.  
Before they got into the car, they checked off all the things that were on the list. "Outfits," said Virginia. "Check," finished Claudia. They checked it off on their list. "Hair," said Claudia this time. "Check," finished Virginia. "And perfect if I must add." "Purses," asked Virginia. "Check," finished Claudia. "Lip gloss," said Claudia. "Check," Virginia replied. "Well, I think that we have all we need for a fab night," Virginia announced excitedly. Claudia agreed.  
Virginia, Claudia, and Virginia's mother hopped into the car. For 20 minutes they drove in the car with smiles on their faces and listening to music on the way to the movies. When they got there, David and Alex were in front of the building waiting for them. "Be here in two hours ok mom," Virginia asked her mom. "Ok, I'll see you girls then. Have a good time," she told them and drove off.  
Virginia and Claudia walked over to their dates. "Hey," the two boys said to the girls. "Hey," the girls said, and couldn't help smiling. "So what movie are we going to see," asked David, and he looked at everyone. "I don't know. Ask Claudia," Alex replied. "The decision is up to her." He looked at her and smiled. Claudia smiled back. She looked at the board that had all the movies that were showing. She scanned the board. There were many movies that she wanted to see, and many movies that they could do things in, and not care if they missed anything. "Umm," Claudia said. " How about," she said slowly. "A Night in the Haunted Mansion," she finished. Everyone looked confused. She noticed this. "We are afraid of scary movies," and gestured to Virginia and herself, "and we need someone to protect us," and she smiled. Now everyone was on the same page and understood clearly.  
The four of them reached the counter and asked for four tickets for, A Night in the Haunted Mansion. The guy at the register gave them their tickets and went to get some refreshments. When Claudia was getting out her money to pay for her food, Alex stepped in. "I'll pay for it," he said happily.  
As they finished paying, they walked toward theater 5. The theater was half packed and took a seat in the top back. The seating was David, Virginia, Claudia, and Alex.  
During the previews they ate most of their food. When the movie was about to start, Claudia noticed Alex's are slowly over her shoulders. She smiled to herself. She still couldn't believe that this was happening to her.  
Claudia and Alex watched at least 30 minutes of the movie before something great happened to her. She turned her head toward Alex. For a couple of seconds the two of them just stared at each other. Then, slowly, both of their heads came closer and closer together, and then Claudia's lips pressed against Alex's lips. She closed her eyes while she had her very first kiss. It was perfect in her mind. The kiss lasted for a few seconds. It was soft, nice, and was just the beginning. For the rest of the movie that is what all they could do.  
The theater became full of lights, and it surprised Claudia and Alex. They forgot all about the movie. The four of them stood up, put their jackets on, picked up their trash, and then Claudia looked to her far left and couldn't believe her eyes. To her horror, she was looking at a familiar face that looked thunders trucked. It was Josh's. All she could do was stare. He looked angry, shocked, and sad.  
After what felt like eternity, everyone walked out of the theater. Josh was still in Claudia's field of view talking to his friends, but his bac was turned. She felt so guilty.  
The two of the couples walked hand in hand out of the movies. When they reached outside, the two boys kissed their dates. "I had such a good time with you," said Alex, holding both of Claudia's hands in his. He was looking into her eyes. She looked into his and smiled. "I did too," she said. "It was so much fun. I wish the night didn't have to end," and she looked sad. Alex had the same facial expression on too. :I don't either," he said. "But we can get together over the weekend, and have another great time." A horn honked and they looked up. "That's my older brother. Again, I had a great time with you. I am so glad I met you." He kissed her patiently. "I'll call you tomorrow." They kissed again. "Ok," Claudia said. "Bye." "Bye," he said and he jumped into the red Eclipse, and waved to her. She waved back and felt like she was going to faint. She turned and faced Virginia. David left too and she was smiling. They jumped up and down and giggled.  
As they were waiting for Virginia's mom, Claudia saw Josh again waiting for a ride. His friends were gone and he was the only one left. Claudia jabbed Virginia's arm and nodded over in the direction of Josh.  
Both of them walked over to him. He was talking on his cell phone. "The movie has been over for a while now, when are you coming to pick me up," he asked the person that was on the other line. "Everyone left and I'm the only one here," he said. "Ok." He hung up. "Hey Josh," Claudia greeted him. He looked up. "Hey," he said, sounding as if he was trying to sound happy. "I saw you with Alex. Are you two going out now," he asked. The moment was awkward.  
  
Claudia managed to say, yeah, we are." She couldn't even look at him. Even though they never went out, it felt like talking to her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Cool," he said, acting fascinated toward his shoes.  
When several minutes of time went by, Virginia's mom drove up. "Sorry girls that I'm late," she said. "The traffic is terrible." "It's ok," both of them said together. Claudia looked at Josh. He kept looking at his watch and looking at the parking lot eagerly. "Josh," Claudia yelled. "Yeah," he asked. Claudia got out of the car and walked up to him. "Do you need a ride," she asked him. "Well my dad is suppose to be here be now, but he is probably on his way," he said, and looked at his watch again. "Are you sure? Virginia's mom really wouldn't mind dropping you off at your house," she told him. :"It wouldn't be a problem," Virginia's mom said. Josh looked at her to Claudia. Claudia had a pleading look on her face. "Let me call my dad first," he said, finally giving in. He dialed the number on her phone and reached his dad. He told him that he had a ride and he didn't need to come. Afterwards, he jumped into the backseat with Claudia while Virginia was riding in the front with her mom.  
They were in front of his house in 25 minutes. She pulled into his drive way and he opened his door. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Ranch," he said. He looked at Claudia and said," bye Claudia." "Bye Josh," she said, and he got out and closed the door. Mrs. Ranch waited until he got inside before she pulled out of his driveway.  
"He was watching you the whole time," asked Virginia in amazement. Claudia and her were sitting on her bed in their pajamas eating popcorn. Claudia was telling her about Jason. "I think so," said Claudia. She ate a couple of pieces of popcorn. "When the movie was over, I was getting my jacket on, and I looked over and saw him in his seat looking at us with this look of sadness on his face." Claudia sighed. She took a handful of popcorn and took a swallow of her soda. The atmosphere fell silent. "I don't know what to say," Virginia broke the silence. "It's stupid that he was mad or sad or, whatever he was feeling. You weren't going to wait forever for him to get off his lazy butt and ask you out." "I don't know either," said Claudia. She fell on her back on the bed. "C'mon Claude, we can't dwell on this tonight. You are going out with Alex right," she asked. "Yes," Claudia said. "And you have fun with him right," she asked the next question. "Yes," Claudia said again. "And you are getting over Jason right," Virginia said. "Yes," Claudia said confidently. "And you want to have fun the rest of the night right," she asked. "Yes," Claudia said dignity, and arose from the bed. "Then we have to get Jason out of our thoughts and not worry about him ok," she asked while getting off the bed and walking towards her. "Yes," Claudia said. "Ok then. Well what should we do first," asked Virginia mischievously.  
That night the two best friends had a fun night. First they told each other how their night was. During the story there were giggles, and "really's?, and "Oh my god's", and "wow's." Afterwards, they played games, watched movies, listened to music, talked, ate, and played video games. Finally, at four in the morning they went to sleep.  
At twelve they woke up. Both of them got changed, brushed their teeth, Claudia got her things ready, and they went into the kitchen for breakfast. When they reached the kitchen, they found Mrs. Ranch already awake. "Good-morning girls," she said happily, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. "Good-morning," Claudia and Virginia said in unison "Did you girls have a good time last night," she asked. ""Yes," they both said. Looked at one another and giggled. "Good," she said. "Would you like some breakfast. I have some bagels, some cereal, or some toast." She got up and walked to the refrigerator. "I'll have some cereal mom," said Virginia, taking a seat at the counter. "And I'll have a bagel please," said Claudia and sat next to Virginia. "Ok. Would you like something to drink? Some orange juice or some milk," she asked taking out both. "I'll have some orange juice please," replied Claudia. "Me too mommy," said Virginia. Mrs. Ranch took two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with orange juice. Virginia got up, took a box of Pops from the top of the refrigerator, and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. She helped her mom out by fixing her own bowl of cereal. Mrs. Ranch made Claudia's bagel.  
Claudia called up her mom after breakfast. In 15 minutes she was there. Claudia grabbed her stuff and thanked Virginia and her mom for everything. They got into the car and drove home. "So did you have a good time," asked Claudia's mom while driving. "Yeah, I did," she said. "Good. So what movie did you see," she asked. Claudia hesitated for a minute. Then she told her. "We saw A Night in the Haunted Mansion," she told her. She looked at her mom. Claudia's mother's face looked confused. "Really" she said. "I thought you hated scary movies." "I do," she said. "But," and Claudia fell silent for a few seconds. "But it was really a date last night, and you know," she told her mom closing her eyes tight waiting for her mothers reply. "Oh, wow," she said. "That's great," she said happily. Claudia opened her eyes looking surprised. "You are ok with that? I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night. I thought you wouldn't let me go," she told her mom. "It's ok. I'm very happy for you. It's great you are dating someone. But, next time tell me these kinds of things. I'm not going to be mad. I want to know these things," her mom said and pulled into their driveway. When she parked the car, she took the key out of the ignition and turned to look at her daughter with a smile on her face. "I'm not one of those mothers that thinks their daughters can't date until they are like, 16. I want you to have fun, because dating is fun. Just promise me next time when you are going out ok," she asked Claudia. "Ok I promise," she told her and gave her a hug. They got out. Mrs. Vecsey took Claudia's sleeping bag out of the car and brought it inside. "So who is he," she asked when they got into the living room and sat down on the couch. She patted on the cushion of the couch next to her, indicating for Claudia to sit down. 


End file.
